


I'm not your next doll

by shadowkey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I'm not your next doll

Da buon genio miliardario playboy filantropo dovevo pur espandere i miei orizzonti, quindi questa volta ho deciso di andare in un'altra città , mi serviva un addetto stampa efficiente e mi sono diretto nella città di Metropolis, lì c'era un tizio che scriveva di Superman, di nome Clark Kent ma in realtà sappiamo tutti che è lui davvero Superman, ma non si parla mai di segreti al primo appuntamento.  
Lo incontrai in un locale vicino all'uffico, forse non voleva farsi vedere mi aspettava lì sorseggiando un caffè "Salve signor Kent" gli dissi tranquillamente poi tesi la mano per stringergliela lui si alzò e mi strinse la mano "Buonasera signor Stark, hanno detto che voleva vedermi, posso chiederle come mai uno scienziato miliardario del suo calibro viene in questa modesta cittadina per incontrarmi" lo guardai e lo invitai a risedersi, ovvio che volessi vederlo dato che l'ho chiamato personalmente.  
"Sì, signor Kent mi serve un nuovo addetto stampa, uno che non mi guardi come un alieno se parlo di cose super, per come dire" bevvi un sorso di caffè "E lei ha pensato a me per quale motivo?" mi chiese "Perchè lei segue Superman e tutti i suoi amici dai colori sgargianti nel tempo libero quindi può capire di ciò che parlo" dissi avvicinandosi verso di lui "E poi ho letto i suoi articoli ha una scrittura brillante e non banale e questi sono gli uomini di cui ho bisogno al mio fianco per tutta la mia vita" disse Tony con poco garbo "Intende professionalmente?" mi chiese "Ovvio che intendo professionalmente, ma nella mia dicitura professionale sono inclusi anche -filantropo e playboy- quindi capirà benissimo la mia situazione a riguardo" dissi ammiccando "E sta cercando di sedurmi tramite il suo acume e cercando di farmi sentire intelligente complimentandosi per la mia scrittura?" disse perplesso l'uomo guardandomi come se fossi un maniaco "Preferisci complimenti per i tuoi muscoli? Voi golden boy non vi sentite sempre a disagio quando qualcuno vi fa complimenti per il vostro aspetto?" chiesi senza tanti problemi "Non so cosa intende, sono un semplice giornalista nulla di più e non vado in palestra da un pezzo" disse per giustificarsi.  
"Sì, siete tutti uomini semplici, ma nel momento in cui vi si toglie la camicia si scopre un mondo inaspettato di qualcuno, un po' come quando io metto l'armatura" dissi dolcemente per poi iniziare a slacciargli qualche bottone della sua camicia "Allora tu sei super e sei il golden boy e i golden boy sono le mie prede preferite" continuai ma lui mi fermò "Tu mi vuoi come Kent e addetto stampa o vuoi l'altro come addetto di altri bisogni?" mi chiese "Entrambi ovviamente, io voglio il meglio da tutto e poi i bei maschioni non li rifiuto mai" gli risposi "Allora accetti il lavoro?" indagai "Mi dispiace signor Stark, ma non posso proprio accettare, non siamo solo persone diverse siamo completamente di due universi diversi e mi dispiace ma il mio vivere per la speranza dei popoli mi impedisce di impegnarmi con degli egoisti, egocentrici e miliardari playboy, se volessi lavorare per uno di loro me ne andrei a Starling City" disse lasciandomi lì.  
Mai andare altrove, potresti trovarti davanti persone troppo tarate, a confronto il Capitano sembra uno che senza una morale e questa fu la prima volta che Tony Stark tornò a casa senza un trofeo.


End file.
